A non-volatile memory cell using a floating gate to store charges is well known in the art. Referring to FIG. 1 there is shown a cross-sectional view of a non-volatile memory cell 10 of the prior art. The memory cell 10 comprises a single crystalline substrate 12, of a first conductivity type, such as P type. At or near a surface of the substrate 12 is a first region 14 of a second conductivity type, such as N type. Spaced apart from the first region 14 is a second region 16 also of the second conductivity type. Between the first region 14 and the second region 16 is a channel region 18. A word line 20, made of polysilicon is positioned over a first portion of the channel region 18. The word line 20 is spaced apart from the channel region 18 by a silicon (di)oxide layer 22. Immediately adjacent to and spaced apart from the word line 20 is a floating gate 24, which is also made of polysilicon, and is positioned over another portion of the channel region 18. The floating gate 24 is separated from the channel region 18 by another insulating layer 30, typically also of silicon (di)oxide. A coupling gate 26, also made of polysilicon is positioned over the floating gate 24 and is insulated therefrom by another composite insulating layer 32. A typical material for the composite insulating layer 32 is silicon-dioxide-silicon nitride-silicon dioxide or ONO. On another side of the floating gate 24, and spaced apart therefrom, is an erase gate 28, also made of polysilicon. The erase gate 28 is positioned over the second region 16 and is insulated therefrom. The erase gate 28 is also immediately adjacent to but spaced apart from the coupling gate 26 and to another side of the coupling gate 26.
The memory cell 10 operates as follows. During the programming operation, when charges are stored on the floating gate 24, a first positive voltage is applied to the word line 20 causing the portion of the channel region 18 under the word line 20 to be conductive. A second positive voltage is applied to the coupling gate 26. A third positive voltage is applied to the second region 16. Current is applied to the first region 14. The electrons are attracted to the positive voltage at the second region 16. As they near the floating gate 24, they experience a sudden increase in the electric field caused by the voltage applied to the coupling gate 26, causing the charges to be injected onto the floating gate 24. Thus, programming occurs through the mechanism of hot electron injection. During the erase operation when charges are removed from the floating gate 24, a high positive voltage is applied to the erase gate 28. A negative voltage or ground voltage can be applied to the coupling gate 26 and/or the word line 20. Charges on the floating gate 24 are attracted to the erase gate 28 by tunneling through the insulating layer between the floating gate 24 and the erase gate 28. In particular, the floating gate 24 may be formed with a sharp tip facing the erase gate 28, thereby facilitating the Fowler-Nordheim tunneling of electrons from the floating gate 24 through the tip and through the insulating layer between the floating gate 24 and the erase gate 28 onto the erase gate 28. During the read operation, a first positive voltage is applied to the word line 20 to turn on the portion of the channel region 18 beneath the word line 20. A second positive voltage is applied to the coupling gate 26. A voltage differential is applied to the first region 14 and the second region 16. If the floating gate 24 were programmed, i.e. the floating gate 24 stores electrons, then the second positive voltage applied to the coupling gate 26 is not able to overcome the negative electrons stored on the floating gate 24 and the portion of the channel region 18 beneath the floating gate 24 remains non-conductive. Thus, no current or a minimal amount of current would flow between the first region 14 and the second region 16. However, if the floating gate 24 were not programmed, i.e. the floating gate 24 remains neutral or perhaps even stores positive charges (lack of electrons), then the second positive voltage applied to the coupling gate 26 is able to cause the portion of the channel region 18 beneath the floating gate 24 to be conductive. Thus, a current would flow between the first region 14 and the second region 16.
The memory cell 10 has thus far proven to be viable for process nodes in the 90 nm range. However, as scaling increases, i.e. process geometry decreases, scaling will become a challenge due to the thickness of the word line oxide layer 22, being unscalable. This can cause leakage through the oxide layer 22, which can trigger programming disturb conditions. In addition, if the oxide layer 22 is unscalable, it can be challenging to read with a Vcc of 1.2 volts and below, necessitating the use of charge pumps, which can cause slower read, read latency, as well as taking valuable real estate for the charge pump. Furthermore, this can cause a high subthreshold cell current through the channel region 18 beneath the word line 20 in the erased state of the unselected memory cell 10, challenging high temperature operation for program, read and program disturb. Thus, it is desirable to find a solution to the problem of process scaling so that the memory cell 10 can be scaled to smaller geometries without departing radically from the design of the memory cell 10.